1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for a spectacle frame.
2. Related Background Art
A spectacle frame having a pair of bistable spring hinges for stably holding corresponding temples of the spectacle frame in two positions, one of which is an open position where the temples are opened with respect to a front rim of the spectacle frame for use, and the other of which is a closed position where the temples are bent toward the front rim for storage, is disclosed for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,081.
The conventional bistable spring hinge is rather complicated since it includes a coil spring for biasing the corresponding temple toward the above-mentioned two positions. Accordingly, such conventional hinge is expensive to manufacture, heavy and difficult to paint.